Love Sick
by lightfaith0606
Summary: To vampire1031, Whozonegirl, and Animation Universe 2005. This story is for you three! Vienna doesn't feel well, and the pack try to make her feel better. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is for **vampire1031**, **Whozonegirl**, and **Animation Universe 2005**.  
**Alpha**, I thank you for taking my requests, reading my stories, adding my character, getting to know me, and more importantly; Accepting me into your pack. You're like an older brother I was supposed to have but died... But now you can take his place. *hugs*  
**Who G**, it's like you were the sister that I was supposed to have but moved for some friggin reason. (lol :P) We have so much in common, and are vowed to be traveling buddies when we have the money to visit each other. I thank you for giving me a chance, and for being an awesome friend. *hugs*  
**A.U. 05**, I don't know you as much, but I can tell you're an awesome, fun, great author and friend to have. I know we'll bond soon, and I look forward to your stories. *hugs*

Thank you you three, and this story is just for you guys!  
R&R Please!

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PACK EXCEPT FOR VIENNA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULLY OWNERS ALPHA, WHO G, AND A.U. 05!**

**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Pam was walking downstairs carrying a wide-awake Shamus in her hands. Like any ordinary Thursday morning, Shamus would make soft crying sounds letting Pam know it was time for his breakfast. And like any ordinary day, the first person to be up and cooking in the kitchen before Pam was- Vienna? To Pam's surprise, Vienna wasn't in the kitchen.

"Did I get up earlier?" she asked herself in shock.

She glanced at the clock. …It was 8:45. Vienna would've got up by then. Pam shrugged it off, deciding Vienna was just sleeping in for once. After she gave Shamus his bottle, Pam began to cook breakfast for the pack. Minutes have passed and one by one, the members of the pack began to get up. Aaron was playing with his son along with Koa, Marcus, Mike, and Cody were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Jojo and Mana were playing BS (for Shamus' sake, they had to rename it "bear spit") with Cyrus and Sam, and the other brothers were helping their mother with the table. Jonah felt strange… This morning didn't feel quite right. Then he noticed something…

"Mom, where's Vienna?" Jonah asked her.

Everyone stopped with what they were doing and looked around the room. Pam looked at him in concern.

"She's _still_ not up?" she asked amazed.

Jonah looked at her shocked and ran upstairs. Pam, Jojo, Aaron, the twins, and Mana followed him. Jonah knocked on Vienna's door and went inside.

"Vienna?" he said, skimming her room.

All you could see was a fairly sized lump underneath the covers of Vienna's bed. Pam, Jojo, Aaron, Mike, Cody, Mana, and Jonah couldn't believe it.

"Is she sleeping in?" Jojo asked amazed.

"I don't think so." Pam replied. "She told me she can't sleep in if she tried."

The pack went towards the bed and Jonah began to shake the lump.

"Vienna, are ya alright?" he asked.

A soft moan was heard. Concerned, Jonah pulled the covers down to see Vienna's face. He gasped along with the others. Vienna's face was ghostly white and a little sweaty. Her eyes were red causing her brown eye to look like an orangey color and the purple one to look like a red-violet color. Her nose was a little runny causing her to sniff every other minute.

"Gee Vienna, you don't look good." Cody said.

"Well no duh Cody!" Mike said to him.

"I'm just sayin'!" Cody insisted.

"Hi guys…" Vienna said weakly followed by a cough.

"Oh dear, Vienna, are you sick?" Pam asked, touching Vienna's forehead.

"It's no big deal..." she replied softly. "It's just the flu."

All of the sudden, Vienna covered her mouth, shoved the covers out of the way, and ran into the bathroom followed by a loud;

"_BLEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHH!"_

A couple of minutes later, Vienna came back having a hard time balancing herself. She leaned against the doorway and put her finger up.

"Correction: stomach flu." She said.

Jojo helped her up before she could fall onto the ground.

"Don't worry," he said to her, "They'll take care of you while we're working."

"But… I don't want to get anyone else sick." she said with a sniff.

"Screw it. We don't care, Vienna." Mana replied. "We don't leave a wolf behind."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Vienna smiled at this.

"Thank you." She said.

Pam looked at the time.

"Oh dear! You guys better eat! Work starts in 40 minutes!"

As expected, Mana was the first one to run downstairs.

"Oh snap, we better get there before Mana raids the food again!" Mike said and ran downstairs.

"Wait for me, bro!" Cody called after him and hurried downstairs.

Jojo smirked and followed them.

"Mana, we had a deal about devouring the food!" you can hear him say.

Aaron looked at Pam and stood on the side bowing down a little.

"Shall we, my lady?" he gestured.

Pam only giggled and took his hand. She looked back at her best friend before she left.

"I'll be back with your breakfast, Vienna!" she said and left with her husband.

Jonah looked at Vienna and swept her off her feet. Vienna gasped a little, causing her crush to chuckle.

"I thought you'd need help to get to bed." He said as he lied her down on her bed.

Vienna looked at him tuning pink. "Th-Thank you Jonah." She said.

He smirked, leaned in to kiss her but then-

"Jonah! Can you please come help me?" Pam asked downstairs.

Jonah looked towards the doorway.

"Coming mom!" he called then looked at Vienna.

"I'll be right back, I promise." He said, and then left closing the door a little.

Vienna looked towards the doorway and smiled. She loved the fact she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Guess how I came up with this? I'm sick! XD  
Yeah, and it DID started on Thursday too. :P It's just a cold though, not a stomach flu.  
Uh... Sorry guys (**Alpha, Who G, A.U. 05**) if I made any of your characters out of character, I apologize for any mishaps and "vise-versas".  
I will add more chapters the next time I'm not busy.  
Oh, any of you three have a request? I dunno how long this will be or think of any events that would happen. Yeah, I'm a dork for not thinking straight. XP  
Leave reviews please! I'm off to eat breakfast finally!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the next chapter that you guys have been waiting for!  
What'll be the first step to cure Vienna? Read to find out!**  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PACK EXCEPT FOR VIENNA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULLY OWNERS VAMPIRE1031, WHOZONEGIRL, AND ANIMATION UNIVERSE 2005!**

**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

After breakfast, everyone including Marcus, Mana, Jojo, Koa, Aaron, Hawk, Cyrus, Sam, and Travis left to work. Mike and Cody had a day off, so they decided to play Modern Warfare 2. Jonah was on the computer with Shamus on his lap. Pam was walking upstairs with a tray of eggs, bacon (which she managed to hide from Mana), hashbrown, and a glass of orange juice. She knocked on Vienna's door and stepped inside.

"Vienna? You awake?" she asked.

The covers on Vienna's bed were removed, exposing Vienna's sick face.

"Yeah, I am" She said and began to sit up.

Pam smiled and settled the tray on Vienna's thighs. Pam thought of something.

"Vienna, do you know how you got sick?"

Vienna swallowed her eggs before she could reply.

"I really don't know. It just came ever since yersterday."

Pam raised a brow.

"Ever since yesterday? Vienna, why didn't you tell us you were feeling bad?"

"I...I didn't think it was a big deal." she answered sheepish.

Pam's jaw dropped.

"_Didn't think it was a big deal?_ Vienna, it's a big deal to us if anyone feels hurt, lost, scared, upset, or even has a slightest scratch on them mentally or physically!"

Pam hugged her, not caring if the stomach flu was contagious.

"Vienna, you don't have to face anything alone! Not when you have us."

The different color eyed Who hugged her best friend back, treasuring this moment of comfort. They finally stopped it, looking at each other.

"Thank you Pam. And I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier." she said with a sniff. "I've never been in a pack before, anything else I should know?"

Aaron's wife smirked.

"Yeah, **I** get to plan your wedding!" she said with a grin.

Vienna only smiled, turning pinkish.

"Alright, I guess that'll be an easy one to follow."

The two girls giggled as Jonah stepped in with a couple of papers in one hand and baby Shamus in the other.

"Mom, I got the list to cure Vienna's-"

His voice died and he frowned when he saw the tray on Vienna's lap.

"...Mom... what did you feed her?" he asked concernly.

"What you ate; eggs, bacon, hashbrown and milk. Why?"

"Mom, she can't eat anything heavy or drink any dairy! If she does, she'll-!"

But he was cut off when Vienna held her mouth, moved the tray, and ran into the bathroom. Just like earlier, you can hear Vienna violently throwing up her food into the toilet.

"...She'll... just... throw it... up..." Jonah slowly said.

If Pam was an animal, her ears would've drooped in embarrassment.

"...Whoops..." she said.

Vienna came back in, drowsy like last time.

"Vienna, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you throw up again!" she immediately apologized, hugging the sick Who.

"I-It's okay Pam." She said, smiling a little. "You didn't know."

Pam looked at her adoptive son.

"Jonah, what is she suppose to eat?" she asked.

Jonah looked at the papers.

"Potatoes, rice, porridge, crackers, and bread." he read out loud.

His eyes caught something.

"Oh! And she can drink water and Whotorade only." (Gatorade)

"Alright, Vienna lie down for a while, while Jonah and I make porridge." Pam said to her.

Vienna nodded her head and made her way to the bed.

"C'mon Jonah." Aaron's wife said and went downstairs.

Jonah blew a kiss to Vienna.

"I'll be back my love!" he said and left.

Vienna smiled, blushing, and fixed herself in her bed.

She soflty sighed, waiting patiently for her food.

_"I hope my stomach will let me eat it this time..." _she thought.

* * *

End of chapter!  
...Well I got nothing to say except I'm not sick anymore. (W00t!)  
Review, and, uh... Yah for the weekend! ^/./^


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating earlier!  
Places to go, people to see, and school work to do. X(  
This chapter, Vienna goes downstairs and gets to know Mike and Cody.  
R&R please!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PACK EXCEPT FOR VIENNA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULLY OWNERS VAMPIRE1031, WHOZONEGIRL, AND ANIMATION UNIVERSE 2005!**

**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Vienna was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. An empty bowl of porridge has been placed on her dresser for almost two hours. She always checked her digital alarm clock every two minutes, only to sigh in the end.

_"I'm soooooo boooorrreeddd..."_ she thought to herself.

She never realized how boring it was to stay in bed all day. How did her brothers do it? All of the sudden she had an idea and got out of her bed. She quickly tried to detangle her hair and went downstairs.

"Pam? Jonah?" she said around the house.

_"Where are they?"_ she thought.

She went to the living room to see Mike and Cody playing Call of Duty. Seeing them play the game reminded her of her brothers...

**(If you guys want, copy and paste the link to another window to listen this song in the flashback.**

http:/ www . youtube . com/ watch?v=RQj2iOEx-V8& feature=related **)**

**...**

_14 year old Nick and 12 year old Chris would usually play head-to-head while 13 year old James and 11 year old Damien would play cards or bet who would win as they waited for their turn. Their parents, who were alive at the time, were out running errands. Nick turned around to see an eight year old Vienna drawing in her sketch book in the corner of the room._

_"Hey Vi, you wanna play Guitar Hero with us?" he asked._

_Vienna finally looked up from her sketch book, seeing her brothers staring at her._

_"Oh, um, no thank you." she said._

_"C'mon Vi, it'll be fun." said Chris._

_"We'll show you how to play." said James._

_"Please Vienna? We wanna spend time with you." Damien said._

_Vienna smiled at this, and closed her sketch book. "Okay."_

_"YES!" they say in a unison as she walked towards the couch._

_After Nick showed her how to use the guitar, he set up the game to play "School's Out" by Alice Whooper on medium. When the music began, the guys noticed how Vienna was struggling to memorize the keys on the guitar with her fingers. _

_"It's alright Vi, it's just a game." Nick assured her._

_"Go Vienna!" James cheered._

_"Yeah sis, you can do it!" Chris joined in._

_"Don't give up Vi!" Damien added._

_Vienna smiled at her brothers' encouragement and eventually started playing well. The guys chanted "Vienna, Vienna!" as the meter went up until finally the game ended. Everyone focused on the results, wanting to know how well Vienna did for the first time._

_Results_

_Player 1 Player 2_

_94% 97%_

_All the guys cheered and began congratulating an overwhelmed Vienna._

_"That's my sis!" Chris said._

_"What are you talking about? That's MY sis!" James said._

_"Nuh-uh, she's my sis!" Nick said._

_"You're all wrong! She's my sis!" Damien said._

_Vienna only giggled at their play feud that they used to make her feel better._

_But that was then..._

**...**

Vienna's eyes began to water as the memory ended. She longed for her brothers to still be around, but... there was nothing she could do.

"Vienna?" she heard.

Vienna snapped out of her trance to see Mike and Cody giving her concerned looks.

"You alright?" Mike asked.

"O-Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine." she softly replied, trying to not show her watery eyes.

"...You sure?" Cody asked.

"Uh... Where are Jonah and Pam?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"They went to buy Whoterade." Mike replied.

"Oh... Well... I'll be upstairs..." She turned to leave but something stopped her.

"Wait Vienna!"

Vienna looked to see the guys walking up to her.

"You wanna play Super Smash Brothers Melee with us?" Cody invited.

Vienna stared at them for what seemed forever but eventually smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

End of chapter! :D  
I don't know about you guys, but I liked the flashback :P  
Next chapter, we'll see how the game goes with the three.  
Uh... tell me what you thought of the chapter in your honest opinion and your favorite part and why, please!  
See you... when I see ya! :'D


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so angry right now! My mom's friend brought over her kids and they're so effin greedy, spoiled, and are basically walking *censored*  
They went through the books I wrote, and tore off the pages!  
It's gonna take me a long time to re-write all 24 of them! X(  
I'M SO ANGRY!  
Aaargh, I wanna kill someone... Mainly them!  
I'm hoping I can get rid of my anger by typing.  
R&R!**  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PACK EXCEPT FOR VIENNA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULLY OWNERS VAMPIRE1031, WHOZONEGIRL, AND ANIMATION UNIVERSE 2005!**

**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

"So Vi, you ever played SSBM? (Super Smash Bros Melee)" Cody asked as Vienna sat down on the couch.

"No, I haven't." she admitted as Mike sat down from setting up the game.

"I think you'll like it." he said as he handed Vienna the WhoCube (GameCube) control.

Vienna gasped. "Wait a minute, I don't want to leave my germs on your controls."

"Don't worry! We'll just clean it with disinfecting wipes when we're done!" Cody reassured.

Vienna half-smiled at this and finally took the control. "So how do you play?"

"The point of the game is to hit each other and knock 'em out the arena. Whoever is the last one standing, wins." Mike replyed.

He went to vs. melee and it showed all the playable characters. Cody chose Captain Falcon, Mike chose Bowser, and Vienna was still looking at the characters. She squeeled when she saw one.

"Eeeek! It's so cute!" she exclaimed.

The brothers looked at her.

"What is?''

She pointed to a character on the bottom row.

"Oh, Pichu?" Cody asked.

She nodded her head 'yes'.

"If you wanna play as him, just move over to him and push A."

Vienna did so, trying hard not to squeal when the announcer said "Pichu!"

"You can change it's color if you push X." Mike added.

She pressed once, Pichu was wearing a red scarf a red ear band. The second time, it was a blue scarf with blue goggles. The last one just had a green scarf. She decided to leave it red. Mike pressed "start" and it showed all the arenas.

"Let's start easy." he says and moves the crusor to Hyrule Temple.

"Ready? ...GO!" the announcer says.

The brothers explain the controls and moves to Vienna, and then they begin to play. Bowser jumped towards Captain Falcon and releases fire from his mouth. Cody couldn't move while Vienna sees a small gray object with a blinking light. Pichu picks it up with it's mouth and runs towards the guys (which you gotta admit was pretty darn cute). She threw the item at the guys and then;

_BOOM!_

The two characters go flying in the background screaming before they disappear in a flash of light.

Vienna sunk in her seat. "Oops, sorry guys."

"What's there to be sorry about?" Cody says as the characters come back to life. "That's the whole point of the game."

"Besides, we got two lives left." Mike added as he picks up a baseball bat and hits Pichu with it.

Vienna immediately get close to the ledge and throws a PokeBall at Marril.

"Marril Marril!" the Pokemon exclaims.

"Oh no! It's the evil Marril!" Mike and Cody say in a unison before they use their characters to run off.

Mike was smart enough to jump over it and hit Pichu with his fist. Before he could pick the Pokemon up, it kicked him once it got up. The next thing Mike knew, Pichu used thunder and it shocked him out of the ring.

"Damn Vi, you're good." he says before he jumps on a platform.

The bi-colored eyed Who blushed slightly with a smile. Something hit Pichu and he got out of the ring.

"PICHU PIIIII~!" You can hear the poor creature say as it disappears in the background.

"Oh my gosh, Cody what did you throw at Pichu?" she asks.

"I didn't throw anything. I used a star." he replies before using ''Falcon Punch'' on Bowser.

Avenging the cute mouse's lost of life, Vienna uses the C stick towards the left and headbonked Captain Falcon. But Cody hit Pichu as he got up and used "Falcon Punch" on the mouse. Thankfully, it wasn't strong enough to knock her out of the ring. As Cody jumps towards her, Mike uses an Ice Rock to freeze his brother.

"Awwwww... I was about to knock Pichu out of the ring!" he says as he presses the buttons to get out.

Wanting to experiment a KO, Vienna gets close to the frozen character and uses thunder. The figure goes up and it hits the screen, thus loosing another life.

"Shoot, one life left." he says as jumps and goes down a path.

Mike on the other hand opens a crate and smiles once he sees a weapon.

"Lightsaaaabbeeeerr~!" He grins and runs to the Pokemon.

Cody notices. "Oh shi- Vienna get away from him!"

"Why?"

Bowser hits the basic leveled Pokemon and it gets out of the ring.

"Oh... that's why..." she just says as Pichu lands near a barrel.

Vienna opens the barrel and finds a lightsaber also. She runs towards the Koopa King and does a taunt.

_"En garde!"_ she says and tries to hit him.

_"Touche!" _he replies, dodging her attack and hits her.

Vienna pouts and charges before striking him this time. Bowser hits a bomb Cpt. Falcon planted and flies out of the ring.

"Player 2... Defeated." the announcer says.

Mike just puts his controler down on the coffee table and sits back on the couch.

"Well I'm out." he says cooly. "Hope you beat my bro, Vienna."

"I'll try." she says as she throws her lightsaber away and tosses a party ball.

After a couple of seconds, it opened and it was all food.

"Use A to eat it Vienna." Mike explains, "It'll recover your damage."

Pichu speeds to the food and presses A as Cpt. Falcon comes. Wanting to see what Vienna would do, Cody kicked Pichu away from the food and ate the rest. She just got up and saw their damage percentage.

_P1 P3_  
_24% 46%_

She had to raise his percentage somehow without raising some for her own. But how? Pichu ran towards a barrel and throws it at the rival. Cody was smart and fast enough to grab the edge of the cliff and get back on. The items were a motion sensor bomb, a star, ice cream, and a Pokeball. Vienna eats the ice cream and then uses a bomb. Cpt. Falcon jumped over it and grabs the motion sensor bomb. When he threw it, Vienna used the star and it made the two of them fly to the edge of the arena. Both characters got back into the arena and Vienna smiled at the new percentages.

_P1 P3_  
_65% 55%_

"Yes!" she exclaimed and ran to grab the Pokeball.

She threw it and Cody could not believe what it was. It was a LUGIA! He tried running away but it was too late. Lugia used his powers to immobilize Cody and Pichu finished it off with thunder. Captain Falcon led out his cry as he disappeared in the background.

"GAME!" the announcer says. "The winner is... PICHU!"

Vienna smiled at Pichu's victory dance as Cody's jaw dropped open. Mike, however, was laughing like a maniac.

"Oh my God, Cody met his match!"

Cody kept his cool and just looked at Vienna. "Hey Vie, if you want, we could keep doing this until Jonah and Pam come back from the store."

"You're just saying that because you want a rematch." Mike said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So what do you say Vie- Where did she go?"

The two notice the missing spot on the couch and then hear a loud noise in the bathroom. Seconds later, a drowsy Vienna came into the living room.

"I think I'll wait until I have some Whoterade." she replied.

* * *

Wow, longest chapter so far.  
Well, I definetely feel better now.  
But I am still upset about writing all my stories from scratch. TT^TT  
Oh well, there was some bad grammar and chapters anyway, so now I can improve them.  
Next chapter, everyone comes back from work/school and see how Vienna's doing.  
Wish me luck on them, school, and for the next chapter to be up soon!  
See you when I see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really, really, really bored right now, so I'm going to post the next chapter.  
So~ What are the results of Vienna's sickness after some Whoterade and a nap?  
R&R to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PACK EXCEPT FOR VIENNA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULLY OWNERS VAMPIRE1031, WHOZONEGIRL, AND ANIMATION UNIVERSE 2005!**

**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Vienna continued to sleep on her bed, softly breathing. She felt so much relief in her stomache after she swallowed the glass of Whoterade Jonah and Pam gave her. It even help her sleep finally, and that's saying something! Little did she know, someone crept into her room and stood near her bed. It stared at the sleeping maiden for a split second and then sat next on her bed. Vienna awoke from the soft movement and looked to see who was with her.

"Jonah?" she asked, a little groggy.

"Hey," he said, begining to stroke her cheek. "Are you... better?"

She shrugged. "I... guess so. My stomache doesn't feel like it has any rocks anymore."

He smiled. "That's good."

He continued to stroke her cheek but Vienna noticed how he started to slow down.

"Jonah, what's wrong?"

He finally stopped, looking at the sick member of the pack.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering." he replied.

"About?"

"How exactly did you get sick?"

Vienna looked down, twiddling her fingers as she slowly swayed in her bed. Jonah raised a brow at this.

"Uh... Vienna?"

"Hm?" she looks at him but continues her strange movement.

"Did you do something?"

"...I..."

Jonah lifted her chin softly.

" 'You'...?" he tried to help her finish her sentence.

"I woke up in the middle of the night,"

"To...?"

"Clean up the house."

"Why would you-?"

"I wanted Pam to not have to work so hard while we were gone." Vienna slowly sunk in her seat. "And it took me... about... three or four hours to finish."

Jonah could not believe her. She got sick over doing a good gesture?

"Vienna, you shouldn't've done that."

"I know, and I paid the price for it."

The eldest Mosley brother smiled and hugged her.

"At least I could spend more time with you."

Vienna blushed about that, but hugged her love back. All of the sudden, he tried to kiss her lips but she moved her head back.

"I might get you sick." she explained.

He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't care." he whispered and made his lips touch hers.

Vienna gave up and decided to enjoy this moment with him.

**The Next Day...**

Everyone was gone for their last day of school and work before the weekend. Well... everyone except-

"Vienna!" Pam called her as she stir something in a pot.

Vienna came downstairs. She looked a whole lot better, but that didn't mean she was. Her stomach was a little unbalanced, so she's not sure when she's hungry or not. To cure this, she had to drink Whoterade.

"Yes Pam?" she replied.

"Can you help me open the door to Jonah's room? I got so much to carry!"

"Of course!" Vienna said.

She spotted Shamus on the floor and picked him up before the two went upstairs. They went inside a room to see a tired, weak, sleepy, red-eyed Jonah on his bed. He turned his body over and smiled when he saw his caretakers.

"Hi..." he said, sounding really groggy.

"We brought you breakfast!" Pam said as she placed the breakfast tray on Jonah.

"Thanks..." he replied before coughing.

Pam realized something. "AH! I forgot the napkins! Vienna, keep Jonah company as I get them."

"Sure!"

Pam carried Shamus. "Do you wanna pick out the colored napkins for your big brother?"

"Yesth pwease!" he smiled as Pam walked downstairs.

Vienna turned back to the new sick pack member and sat by him.

"How do you feel?"

"About being sick?"

"Mhm."

"Horrible. I don't know if I can get through it."

"Of course you will! Don't be silly!"

"I know... I have you with me."

The bi-colored who blushed while she twirled a strand of her hair with her finger.

"Hey Vienna, do you mind feeding me? I'm so tired right now." Jonah asked.

She blushed slightly harder, but smiled.

"Sure."

With that, she grabbed the spoon, filled it with oatmeal, and entered it in Jonah's mouth.

* * *

This would've been finished yesterday, but FanFiction was working... again...  
I have another story idea with the pack, but I don't know if I should post it in "Love Sick" or a new story.  
What do you guys think?  
The next story is a mystery story involving a murder in a resteraunt.  
The pack are going to solve it, but should I post it here or in another story?  
And if it's going to be in a new story, what should I title it?  
Please your thoughts in your review!


	6. Chapter 6

Aargh... sorry for the late update! ...Again...  
I had writer's block and couldn't think of a good final chapter.  
But now I do!  
In this chapter, Vienna decides to do something for the pack.  
R&R to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PACK EXCEPT FOR VIENNA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULLY OWNERS VAMPIRE1031, WHOZONEGIRL, AND ANIMATION UNIVERSE 2005!**

**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

The next day, Vienna was better finally but Jonah still had to drink Whoterade due to his stomach. It was a Friday night and the pack decided to watch a movie that night. Jojo was resting between Mana's legs, Pam was between Aaron's legs, Shamus was between Pam's legs, and Vienna was between Jonah's legs. Everyone else was just sitting together, enjoying the movie. All of the sudden, the pack smelled a peculiar smell from the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Cyrus asked.

Mana sniffed it and then his eyes enlarged. "The food... IT'S BURNING!"

Everyone immediately shot up from her seat to see smoke coming out of the oven. Pam turned off the oven, put on her oven mits, and pulled out a tray with a pile of ash on top. She sighed disappointedly.

"There goes my roast beast..." She threw the burnt food away.

Nobody noticed, but Vienna put her thumb to her bottom lip and left towards the house phone.

"So what do we do?" Mike asked.

"Can't we just make something else?" Cody asked.

Koa went into the fridge and shook his head.

"There's not enough ingredients to make anything for dinner."

"Then let's go to the store!" Hawk suggested.

"It's late; they're all closed." Aaron explained to him.

Everyone looked at Mana to see his reaction. He was freaking out.

"THERE'S NO FOOD? BUT I'M HUNGRY! IF I DON'T EAT, I'M GOING TO BE ANGRY!"

Jojo hugged him. "Calm down, babe. I'm sure we can think of something."

Jonah turned around to see Vienna on the phone. He walked up to her to hear the conversation.

"Hello? May I speak to Jose Pierre?"

"..."

"Oh, this is him. Do you know who this is?"

"...?"

"Uncle, it's me! Vienna!"

Jonah could've sworn Jose's voice went loud at this point. Vienna smiled at this and blushed slightly.

"I've been fine uncle, thank you for asking."

"...!"

"I called to ask you something."

"...! ...?"

"Well, my friends and I were about to eat but the food burned... to ashes..."

"...?"

"We wanted to try to make something else, but it looks like we don't have enough ingredients to make anything."

"...?"

"Mhm. I was wondering if you have any room for us; just for tonight!"

"... ...?"

"About..."

Vienna looked at Jonah. "How many of us are there?"

Jonah counted everyone in the kitchen and then looked at her. "14?"

She thanked him before talking to Jose.

"Around 14."

"...! ...! ...?"

"I know it's a lot. And you'd never believe what we've been through."

"... ... ..."

"Really; you think you can let us eat there?"

"...! ...!"

Vienna's face beamed. "Oh thank you uncle! We'll come by right now!"

"...!"

"Alright, goodbye!"

Vienna hung up and looked at Jonah. "Good news; we are going to eat!"

"That's great! ...But where?"

"At my uncle's resteraunt!"

"RESTERAUNT? EAT? TODAY? WHERE?" Mana asked, with a twitchy eye.

"At my uncle's resteraunt."

"EVERYONE GET IN THE CAR!" Mana demanded.

Too scared to say anything, everyone ran to their cars and Mana asked Vienna to tell him the instructions as they sped thier way to the resteraunt. Luckily Jojo found a bag of Cheez-its and fed them to Mana to calm him down.

Vienna's heart raced with joy, excited to see her uncle again.

* * *

END OF STORY! :D  
Mana, sorry if I made you out of character at the end! I just wanted to make you freak out when there was no food. :P  
The next story will be called, (Alpha, you're going to like this)  
**Howl At The Moon**! :D :3 X3  
It is the sequel to this story, including a murder mystery! (Ooooh~!)  
But... It's going to be posted next year 'cause I'll be gone in Mexico! Sorry! XP  
Review, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! :3


End file.
